


Thirst Meets Hunger

by Banker



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Shallowlemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banker/pseuds/Banker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is thirsty. Asami is starting to get hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst Meets Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Viewfinder and it's characters don't belong to me. 
> 
> I'm not an experience person so I don't know much about the feels. But I hope you enjoy this short little piece.

The younger male slowly, quietly pull his body from the hearth of the warmth. He winced when the action cause pain to shoot up his rear. The man bit his bottom lip, trying to contain the groan of pain from escaping his mouth and awake the other person laying on the bed. 

The mattress creak lowly as he made his way to the edge of the king size bed. Akihito slowly slide both legs over the bed, landing softly on the wooden flooring. Small goosebumps start to form at the base of his ankles and crawl upwards when the ball of his feet meet the coldness of the wood. 

He took a breath and braced himself. Bu before he could even gather the effort to stand up, a large warm hand sneak up and wrap itself around his naked waist. Another set of slender fingers snake around one of his elbow. Before the younger man can utter a sound of protest, both hands tug him backwards. Landing him on a hard hot chest. 

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep baritone laced with sleep spoke from underneath him. Blowing hot breath just above his ears. Sending delicious signals up and down his body. And he couldn't help but shiver. 

A ghost of a small graced the older males handsome face, please at the reaction. Akihito didn't need to see the man to know that a grin was taking shape on the older man's face. Two strong, powerful arms came around and cage him in a embrace. His cheeks blossoms like Sakura in the spring. 

"Hmm?" The older man paster on, muzzling deeper into the back of Akihito's ear. Filling him only with his hot breath. The younger man's earlobe to burn. 

"Just to get some water, I'm thirsty" Akihito half shout, trying to contain the fire growing inside him. He quickly but clumsily try to break free from the warmth, lifting his smaller frame from the hard tone body he was currently on. 

The arms clutch him tighter, tying him down. Then those strong arms retreat back to their equally strong owner. Asami pin the smaller body onto the bed with one hand. 

"Stay" he commanded before sliding off the bedding and make way out the door. Akihito stare confusedly at the open bedroom door for a few seconds. 

The older man returned gracefully, handsome as the devil, ruffle bed hair and sleep driven eyes and all. Carrying a bottled water in one hand, the half naked man walked slowly towards Akihito like a pride predator. Displaying all his perfectly sculpted abs and one hell of a sexy chest. A sly smirk plaster on his handsome, chisel frame as he eyed the younger man. 

The photographer swallow a lump in his throat loudly, trying to control the animalistic urge that suddenly threaten to take over his body at the presence of the dominant male before him. The smirk on Asami's face only widen at his internal battles. 

Asami's steps halt at the edge of the bed. He slowly lift one hand, supporting the water bottle with him. Akihito snap back to reality, focus on the stake at hand. Now was the dryness of his throat finally catching up to him. He patiently wait for Asami to hand the water over to him. But it never came. 

The older man pop the cap open in a slow torturous action while never wavering those smoldering gold pits from him. Akihito couldn't help but be captivated. Asami tip the bottle to his lips and smile sinisterly. And before Akihito's brain have time to warn him about the oncoming dangers, Asami place the bottle onto the nightstand and grab his neck. 

He press the younger male into his bed, head dipping low to meet those delicious, plumb lips. He swallow Akihito whole. Coaxing his lips to part then ripping his mouth open. The older man harshly deliver the cold water. 

Akihito felt Asami lips on his, sucking it like it was a bottle and him the baby. Once his lips were open, Asami's tongue dart inside, swirling, licking, touching every possible place in his heated mouth. Akihito begin to fall into a blissful feverish daze. 

Tinges of pleasures swarm him as Asami dump the mouthful of water into his throat. Shivers run up and down his body as the cool water travel down his channel. Making goosebumps pop all over his creamy skin. 

But the older man never stop, only continuing in his pleasurable assault. Not that the younger man minded as he was already moaning and meeting his tongue together in a wet dance. Smaller arms circle around the powerful neck, clasping on like a necklace. Asami's eyes blaze and sleep was driven completely from his system. The only thing remaining was a powerful hunger. Hunger that he have to sated. 

Akihito was suddenly aware of how hot it is and the tightening of his pants. Logic was thrown out his brain the second Asami's tongue met his. All his sense now only responding to the older man. All actions only meeting his. 

His trance was broken when his lungs begin to burn brutally at the lack of oxygen. As if the man was also feeling the same thing, Asami broke the long heated kiss, "Still thirsty?" He took a big gulp of air then lean dangerously close to Akihito's face. Fanning the smaller frame with ragged breath. 

But Akihito never got the chance to answer as he was distracted by the man himself. The younger man's groin jump up to attention at seeing those beautiful gold turn dark and glaze over with such raw hunger that threaten to swallow him whole. 

Asami close in. "I'm hard," he stated proudly, rubbing his prick on the younger male's thigh, "and hungry." 

Akihito gulped. 

His thirst was filled that night. Filled to the brim. And Asami's hunger was stated. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
